


Pandora's Box: "Tag Yourself"

by azrailthefallen, KamiKazi, natsukinoko, peppermint666



Series: Connection Chain [1]
Category: Pandora's Box (LQ)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrailthefallen/pseuds/azrailthefallen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiKazi/pseuds/KamiKazi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsukinoko/pseuds/natsukinoko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint666/pseuds/peppermint666
Summary: This is a work dedicated to a server on Discord.These could be heavily inspired by videos or other creations!





	Pandora's Box: "Tag Yourself"

 

* * *

 

> **LATTE "THE WELL PREPARED"**

_Latte opens his thick binder filled with notes, each of them categorized properly, with table of contents and bookmarks._

**Adam:** "Hey Latte..."

_Adam flips the pages._

**Adam:**  "What are all these?"

 **Latte:**  "Oh? These are my notes. I like to use colors because they help me to remember things better."

 **Latte:**  "I love studying!"

 **Adam:**  "..."

 **Adam: "** After looking at your notes, I feel like I'm going to fail."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

> **  
> ADAM "THE UNPREPARED"**

**Adam:** "Hey dude! Let's test each other before the exam!"

 **Latte:** "Sure."

 **Latte:** "What is the process of photosynthesis?"

 **Adam:** "Oh- okay!"

 **Adam:** "It absorbs sunlight-"

 **Adam:** "Eh..."

 **Adam:** "And..."

 **Adam, peeking at Latte's notes:** "An- and converts-"

 **Adam:** "It converts!"

 **Adam, slamming his fist on the table:** "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING!?"

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

>   
>  **HIRO "THE TRAIN WRECK"**

**Hiro:** "Oh no."

 **Hiro:** "There's so much to study-"

 **Hiro:** "I don't know-"

 **Hiro:** "Where to start-"

 **Hiro:** "MY MOM WILL DISOWN ME IF I FAIL"

 **Shii:** "Hey, hey! Calm down!"

 **Hiro:** "AND THEN THEY'LL FORCE ME TO TAKE BOARDING SCHOOL"

 **Shii:** "HIRO"

_Hiro's mouth begins to foam!_

_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_

 

> **YUMI "THE MULTITASKER"**

**Yumi** **, sharpening her pencil, looking at notes, and running on the field:** "Osmosis is the movement of water..."

 **Yumi, hitting the soccer ball and braiding her hair:** "...or other solvent through a...."

 **Yumi, washing the dishes and mopping the floor:** "Plasma membrane..."

 **Yumi, writing Math equations and rewriting History notes:** "From a region of low solid concentration..."

 **Zephry:** "..."

 **Zephry:** "What the fuck."

_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_

 

> **IGNA, SIRIUS, TACO, EVE, AND CLOVER "THE STUDY GROUP"**

**Clover, approaching Igna and Eve:** "Hey! Group study?"

 **Igna:** "S-Sure!"

 **Eve:** "Err, yeah. Let's do it."  
\------------------------  
 **Clover, approaching Sirius:** "Heeey! Group study~?!" 

 **Sirius:** "Ah, sure."  
\------------------------  
 **Clover, tapping Taco's shoulder:** "Want a group study?!"

 **Taco:** "Yeah!"  
\------------------------  
 **Clover:** "Hey, did you know?! I heard Willow could read minds!"

 **Eve:** "Oh God, I've heard she scared the hell out of Natsuki and Kaz finding out about their secrets!"

 **Clover:** "Not only that! She knows everything about everyone!"

 **Sirius:** "Yeah, including where you live, your private information in general is unsafe when it comes to her."

_The bell rings_

**Clover:** "Oh my God, we forgot to study!"

_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_

 

> **ICY "THE CHILL STUDENT"**

**Maikeru:** "Aren't you going to study?"

 **Icy:** "I'll study later."

 **Maikeru:** "Later?! The exam's tomorrow!"

 **Icy:** "Okay, think about it,"

 **Icy:** "The more last minute I study,"

 **Icy:** "The fresher it will be,"

_Maikeru scratches the back of his head._

**Icy:** "In my head, so I wont forget it during the exam."

 **Icy:** "Logic!"

 **Icy:** "Chill."

 **Icy:** "There's still time to study."

 **Maikeru:** "But-"

 **Maikeru:** "But the exam is tomorrow."

 **Icy:** "Exactly. Chill."

_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_

 

> **KAZ "THE PROCRASTINATOR"**

**Kaz:** "Okay, time to study!"

 **Kaz:** "Oh, but wait, I'm kind of thirsty. I'll get a drink."  
\------------------------  
 **Kaz:** "Okay! Now I'll study! Ahh, wait!"

 **Natsuki:** "...Kazzy...? You know you'll just end up crammi-"

 **Kaz:** "No, no, Tsuki. I got this."

 **Natsuki:** "If you say so..."  
\------------------------  
 **Kaz:** "Agh, I missed out on some of my notes... maybe Adam knows."

 **Kaz, on the phone:** "Hey? Hey Adam? What was- oh? Oh, DST? Sure, let's play!

_10 minutes later_

**Kaz:** "DUDE, THERE'S A STAMPEDE. COME BACK TO THE BASE."  
\------------------------  
 **Kaz:** "Okay, time to  _really_ study now!"

 **Kaz, opening his notebook very quickly:** "A right triangle is a triangle in which one of the angles is the right angle."

 **Kaz, throwing it from his desk:** "Okay, I need a break."

_━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━_

 

> **SAM AND ETHAN "THE DESPERATE STUDENTS"**

**Sam, sobbing and kneeling:** "I just don't understand why..."

 **Sam:** "Every time there's an exam... there's a lesson we didn't study that's in it..."

 **Sam:** "O-Or even better... may the school be destroyed..."

 **Sam:** "By a meteor!"

_Ethan walks in._

**Ethan:** "...What are you doing?"

 **Sam:** "I'm...trying to memorize some stuff."

 **Sam:** "Have you studied?"

 **Ethan:** "..."  
\------------------------  
 **Ethan and Sam, both sobbing:** "Please let the school be set on fire!"

 

 

 

 


End file.
